


Wade, meet Flash

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade i Peter wbiegają na Flasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade, meet Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wade, Meet Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038892) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> Joł joł. W końcu coś przetlumaczylam. Miało być na 6 maja z okazji premiery Civil War, ale nie wyszlo. Próbowałam coś tłumaczyć, ale mi nie szło, wiec stwierdziłam ze poczekam. Dziś nad ranem skończyłam, a teraz dodaje.  
> Miałam problem z dwoma czy trzema rzeczami, ale z pewnością jest lepiej niż z moim pierwszym tłumaczeniem (i hope so).  
> Enjoy!  
> P.s nie zapomnijcie odwiedzić autora i zostawić tez u niego kudosa!

Peter nie był nadopiekuńczy. Był opiekuńczy, a to różnica, ponieważ Wade potrzebował ochrony. Przeważnie przed samym sobą, ale przed innymi rownież. Większość ludzi to chuje, okej? Oceniające chuje. A Wade nie zasługiwał na ich kiepski osąd. Nie znali go. I oczywiście nie byli świadomi tego na co było go stać jeśli śmieli by wytknąć ich chujowaty osąd na niego.

Więc Peter mógł prosić wszystkich których znał, aby byli mili i cierpliwi. Mógł rozpraszać Wade'a od zauważania spojrzeń i komentarzy ludzi więcej niż raz. Mógł od czasu do czasu zakleić komuś usta siecią zanim mogli by powiedzieć coś, co by go zasmuciło. Wielki problem, to nie była nadopiekuńczość. To był zdrowy rozsądek. Peter po prostu bał się tego, co Wade mógłby zrobić w ramach zemsty. To wszystko.

To nie miało nic wspólnego z faktem, że w końcu udało mu się przekonać Wade'a, żeby wyjść jako oni, nie tylko jako Spider-Man i Deadpool. Czapka z daszkiem i bluza z kapturem była lepsza niż maska - przynajmniej mógł widzieć jego oczy. Jeśli o to chodziło. A nie chodziło. Peter nie był głupkowaty. Był rozsądny.

Gdy więc Peter zauważył Flasha Thompsona podczas gdy on i Wade byli w drodze do May, zapragnął odciągnąć Wade'a jak najdalej jak było to możliwe tylko dlatego, że nie chciał mieć Flasha na sumieniu. Serio. Fakt, licealne życie było wystarczająco trudne bez Flasha wiedzacego, że Peter ssał fiuty, jednakże Peter nie wstydził się Wade'a. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie podenerwowany wizją Wade'a mającego do czynienia z kimś takim jak Flash; po prostu chciał uniknąć rzezi przed śniadanio-lunchem z ciocią May.

Lecz zanim mógł poprowadzić zdezorientowanego Wade'a na drugą stronę ulicy, Flash zaczął już wykrzykiwać w jego kierunku.

\- Hej ty, żałosny Parker, co za niespodzianka! - zagrzmiał Flash podczas gdy Wade opuścił głowę w dół. - Och. Kto to? Twój chłopak?

Peter zacisnął szczękę i złapał Wade'a za ramie.  
\- Ignoruj go, Wade, chodźmy stąd.

\- Ooooch! To twój chłopak! Wow, Parker, to po prostu bezcenne!

Flash sięgnął po kaptur Wade'a, a Peter instynktownie złapał go za nadgarstek. Nie mógł użyć swojej pajęczej mocy, ale musiał zareagować w jakiś sposób. - Zostaw go w spokoju, Eugeniuszu.

\- Albo co? No dalej, chcę zobaczyć kto w końcu podniósł twojego zwiędłego kwiatka, Parker. Założę się że jest brzydki jak piekło. Inaczej byś nie zaliczył.

Peter poczuł nagły przypływ paniki, gdy daremnie próbował odepchnąć Flasha. Słyszał jego śmiech, jednak najgorszą częścią była cisza ze strony Wade'a. Musiałby mieć Flasha ostatecznie na sumieniu. Głupi, głupi Eugeniusz!

\- Daj spokój Wade, proszę, po prostu chodźmy - prosił, wciąż słabo odpychając Flasha. - Nie. Prowokuj. Go. Flash, proszę, odpuść.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć że nie dość, że chodzisz z obrzydliwym kolesiem, to na dodatek z wariatem, Peter? Mogłem się domyślić. Nikt na zdrowym umyśle nie tknął by cię kijem.

Ramiona Petera opadły po bokach. Odpuścił sobie wywody z Flashem. Wziął łagodnie rękę Wade'a i uścisnął ją, nakłaniając go tym samym do pójścia. Wade uścisnął w odpowiedzi jego dłoń, a serce napuchło mu nadzieją na krótką sekundę nim Wade puścił jego dłoń.

\- Wade, nie.

Wade zdjął kaptur i czapkę, po czym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  Flash wyglądał na pozytywnie chorego, jego duch prawie opuścił jego ciało, gdy pokryta bliznami ręka Wade'a zamknęła się wokół kołnierzyka jego koszulki.

\- Masz rację, Eugeniuszu. Jestem brzydki. Jestem zły. Jestem twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Możesz to poczuć każdą cząstką swojego istnienia, czyż nie? Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. Peter zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Lepszego ode mnie, lepszego od kogokolwiek. Ale tkwi ze mną. Nie na odwrót. Jest lepszy niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz, we wszystkim. Dlatego obiecuję Ci, że jeśli go zaczepisz, jeśli kiedykolwiek odezwiesz się do niego, do diabła, jeśli spojrzysz prosto w jego kierunku, znajdę cię i połamie obie nogi, wyrwe je a potem cię nimi nakarmie. Rozumiemy się?

Flash tylko kiwnął głową, a kiedy Wade w końcu go puścił, natychmiast znalazł kosz na śmieci do ktorego zwymiotował. Peter przełknął ślinę, gdy Wade na niego spojrzał. Nie protestował gdy Wade wziął go za rękę. Uśmiechnął się, gdy ich palce splątały się razem.

 

Może oboje byli dla siebie nadopiekuńczy.


End file.
